This invention relates generally to integrated circuit devices made up of more than one die.
In a number of integrated circuit applications, relatively complex functions may be involved. Thus, in some cases, the capabilities desired to be integrated into a single integrated circuit die may exceed the available processing capabilities. Some functionalities are placed on one die and other functionalities are placed on another die.
The packaged dies may then be coupled together, for example by securing them to printed circuit boards having metallic interconnections to connect signals travelling between the two dies. This has the disadvantage that the footprint or size of the combined integrated circuit device is increased because spacing is needed between the d ies to allow the desired interconnections. In addition, the resulting device may be slower due to the impedances arising from the metallic interconnections and the contacts to each die.
Thus, there is a continuing need for techniques for providing advanced functions in compact, multiple die integrated circuits.